Zoybean's family (Battlez plants and mints)
Mints 1.Reinforce-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Reinforce-mint Reinforce-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he will knock all zombies backward. He can also boost Reinforce-mint Family plants by activating their Plant Food abilities, increasing the effect of their abilities, whilst also boosting their toughness, damage and more whilst he is on the lawn. Reinforce-mint Family plants include: * Aloe * Chard Guard * Endurian * Holly Barrier * Infi-nut * Pea-nut * Primal Wall-nut * Sweet Potato * Tall-nut * Wall-nut Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 8 seconds, Reinforce-mint will disappear. Reinforce-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he is available. Reinforce-mint isn't scowling. He's just workshopping defense strategies, doing what he can to support the team. Maybe he's scowling just a little bit. Fine. 2.Fila-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Fila-mint Fila-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he immediately deals 150 damage to zombies. He can also boost Fila-mint Family plants by increasing their damage, zombies zapped, and more. Fila-mint Family plants include: * Citron * Electrici-tea * Electric Blueberry * Electric Currant * Electric Peashooter * E.M.Peach * Lightning Reed * Magnifying Grass Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Fila-mint will disappear.Fila-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he is available. Fila-mint hovers enigmatically and electrically over the lawn, surveying his surroundings. He nods, once. It is good. 3.Arma-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Arma-mint Arma-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It can boost Arma-mint Family plants by increasing their damage, firing rate (for cannon plants), and other abilities. It will also release a barrage of projectiles that deal damage to all zombies in a 1x3 area and stun all zombies in a 3x3 area. Arma-mint Family plants include: * A.K.E.E. * Apple Mortar * Banana Launcher * Blastberry Vine * Cabbage-pult * Coconut Cannon * Kernel-pult * Melon-pult * Sling Pea Like other Power Mints, Arma-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 6 seconds. Arma-mint can be purchased from the Store with 100 mints while he is available. "Lobbing projectiles, for me, has always been a very personal endeavor," says Arma-mint. "It's a great way for me to express myself, my identity, and my preference that zombies can be defeated in large groups." 4.Bombard-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Bombard-mint Bombard-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, she sets off three explosions on open tiles, with the number of explosions increasing as she is upgraded. She can boost Bombard-mint Family plants by increasing their damage and other stats, increasing the effect of their abilities. Bombard-mint Family plants include: * Bombegranate * Cherry Bomb * Escape Root * Explode-O-Nut * Grapeshot * Potato Mine * Primal Potato Mine * Strawburst Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Bombard-mint will disappear. Bombard-mint can be obtained with 100 mints from the Store while she is available. "Explosions are fun," says Bombard-mint with an impish twinkle in her eye. "In the context of eliminating zombies, a cascade of detonations not only clears much of the board, but leaves a lovely fragrance in its wake. It smells like... victory." 5.Contain-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Contain-mint Contain-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it stuns all zombies on-screen for 4 seconds. It can boost Contain-mint family plants by giving them high level abilities and increasing their ability duration, increasing the effect of their abilities. Contain-mint family plants include: * Blover * Dazey Chain * Grave Buster * Hurrikale * Magnet-shroom * Sap-fling * Spring Bean * Stallia * Stunion Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 10 seconds, Contain-mint will disappear. Contain-mint can be obtained with 100 mints from the Store while she is available. "Go easy, there," says Contain-mint. "No need to be in such a rush all the time. Movement is totally overrated." 6.Spear-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Spear-mint Spear-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When she is planted, she immediately generates a number of higher-level Spikerocks towards the back of the lawn. She can also boost Spear-mint Family plants by increasing their damage, penetration, and toughness. Spear-mint Family plants include: * Bloomerang * Cactus * Homing Thistle * Laser Bean * Pokra * Spikerock * Spikeweed Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Spear-mint will disappear. Spear-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when she is available. "Slash!" Spear-mint enthuses. "Slishy-slashy-slice!" she adds, wanting to make sure she's getting her point across. She wants to be very clear on this. 7.Pepper-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Pepper-mint Pepper-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It sets all the lanes on fire, dealing significant damage to the zombies and thawing frozen plants. Pepper-mint can also boost Pepper-mint Family plants. Pepper-mint Family plants include: * Fire Peashooter * Ghost Pepper * Hot Date * Hot Potato * Jack O' Lantern * Jalapeno * Lava Guava * Pepper-pult * Snapdragon * Torchwood Like other Power Mints, Pepper-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for six seconds at level one. Pepper-mint can be purchased from the Store with 100 mints while he is available. Pepper-mint likes heat. He's down with flames, he digs on fire, he's a total madman for oxidization and ignition. If he sees you rubbing two sticks together, he'll come over and ask about it. He can't help himself. 8.Enchant-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Enchant-mint * Enchant-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he randomly hypnotizes two zombies, with the power and number of zombies hypnotized increasing with each level upgrade. He can also boost any Enchant-mint's family plants on the lawn by increasing the effectiveness of their properties, such as zombie health-healing after being hypnotized and zombie-weakening properties. Enchant-mint family plants include: * Caulipower * Hypno-shroom * Intensive Carrot * Shrinking Violet * Witch Hazel * Zoybean Pod Like other Power Mints, Enchant-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 11 seconds at Level 1. Enchant-mint can be purchased from the store with 100 mints while he is available. "I just love musical theater," says Enchant-mint. Yeah, it doesn't have much to do with magic or his abilities or his strategic strengths, but it's a fact. He just likes the songs. 9.Winter-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Winter-mint * Winter-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he chills all zombies on the board. He can also boost any Winter-mint Family plants on the lawn by increasing the effectiveness of their properties, such as damage and chill duration. Winter-mint Family plants include: * Cold Snapdrago * Iceberg Lettuc * Missile To * Snow Pe * Winter Melo Like other Power Mints, Winter-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 10 seconds at level 1. Winter-mint can be purchased from the store with 100 mints while he is available. Winter-mint has advanced degrees in cryonics and cryogenics, is a master builder of snowmen, and subscribes to season passes at three different ski resorts. He does think it's a little chilly in here, though. 10.Appease-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Appease-mint Appease-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he launches a volley of huge peas that break into smaller peas upon contact with a zombie. He can also boost any Appease-mint Family plants on the lawn by increasing the effectiveness of their properties, such as damage. Appease-mint Family plants include: * Bowling Bulb * Dandelion * Pea Pod * Peashooter * Primal Peashooter * Red Stinger * Repeater * Rotobaga * Starfruit * Split Pea * Threepeater Like other Power Mints, Appease-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 6 seconds. Appease-mint can be purchased from the Store with 100 mints while he is available. Appease-mint takes great umbrage at the notion that he might back down from a fight. "Yes, my name is 'Appease-mint,' but that has more to do with my affinity towards peas than any disinclination to stand up for my beliefs. Rescind your vile calumny this instant, lest I compose a blistering letter of outrage!" 11.Enforce-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Enforce-mint Enforce-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he will shrink and immobilize ten random zombies on the lawn making them weaker, similar to Shrinking Violet. He also give all Enforce-mint Family plants a temporary boost, increasing their stats for the entirety of his duration. Enforce-mint family plants include: * Bonk Choy * Celery Stalker * Chomper * Guacodile * Kiwibeast * Parsnip * Phat Beet * Snap Pea * Squash * Tangle Kelp * Wasabi Whip Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 8 seconds, Enforce-mint disappears. Enforce-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he's available. Enforce-mint shrinks zombies, which may seem a bit off-brand for a guy who's all about melee damage. Enforce-mint shrugs. "I don't set policy," he says. 12.Conceal-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Conceal-mint Conceal-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, several zombies are dragged down like how a Grimrose does, except for machines and Gargantuars. It also powers all shadow plants on-screen (including the ones placed after it), and gives the Conceal-mint Family plants a significant statistical boost. Conceal-mint Family plants include: * Dusk Lobber * Grimrose * Moonflower * Nightshade * Shadow Peashooter * Shadow-shroom Like other Power Mints, it cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 6 seconds, Conceal-mint disappears. Conceal-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when it is available. Conceal-mint ducks ninja-like out of the party without telling a soul. "Where's Conceal-mint?" ask the other plants. They don't know. Nobody does. Conceal-mint is just that sneaky. 13.Ail-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Ail-mint * Ail-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it will poison all zombies on the board. It can also boost Ail-mint Family plants by increasing the effect of their abilities, whilst also boosting their toughness, damage and more whilst it is on the lawn. Ail-mint Family plants include: * Blooming Heart * Chili Bean * Fume-shroom * Garlic * Goo Peashooter * Imp Pear * Puff-shroom * Spore-shroom Like other Power Mints, it cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 11 seconds, Ail-mint will disappear. Ail-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when it is available Ail-mint is quick to state that poison should not be taken internally. Or externally, for that matter. Really, just leave it alone. It's poison! 14.Enlighten-mint https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Enlighten-mint Enlighten-mint is a Power Mint plant that was released in v7.4.1 in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, she will produce 50 sun. She will then give a boost to all Enlighten-mint Family plants a temporary boost, increasing their sun production rates and amounts of sun produced for a short time. Enlighten-mint Family plants include: * Primal Sunflower * Solar Tomato * Sun Bean * Sunflower * Sun-shroom * Toadstool * Twin Sunflower Like other Power Mints, she cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 5 seconds, Enlighten-mint disappears. Enlighten-mint requires 100 seed packets to unlock her for free. Enlighten-mint wants to stress that while "enlightenment" is properly understood as "full comprehension of a situation," she herself frequently likes to ask follow-up questions just to be sure. Battlez plants Zoybean Pod Favourite Battlez plants What's your favorite mint? Fila-mint Reinforce-mint Bombard-mint Arma-mint Contain-mint Spear-mint Pepper-mint Enchant-mint Winter-mint Appease-mint Ail-mint Enforce-mint Conceal-mint Enlighten-mint What's your favourie battlez-seed-packet-plant? Shadow Peashooter Goo Peashooter Sling Pea Snap Pea Zoybean Pod Dazey Chain Electrici-tea Blastberry Vine Pokra